


Pasta (with Sauce)

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pasta, canoodling, god i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo
Summary: Gordon gets home after a long day, to find Henry has made pasta. They have a pseudo-date night, and generally a good time.Of course, things get a little amorous...Smutty fluff, Gordon x Henry ;)





	Pasta (with Sauce)

It had been a long day.

Gordon pressed a tender kiss to Henry's lips before dumping his bags in their room, listening to the soft rustle of Henry moving back to the kitchen. A warm, spicy scent filled their apartment: undoubtedly some sort of sauce or creation of Henry's.

He returned to the kitchen, socks muffling the sound of his feet against the wooden floor. He paused in the doorway to admire the sight it presented to him.

Henry, clad in his well-loved green apron, stirred the pot calmly while another boiled. He was confident, and in his element: it made something in Gordon want to bask in the glow of his subconscious smile.

Henry, preoccupied with the bubbling sauce and softening pasta, didn't notice Gordon until his arms were curling around Henry's torso; he turned his head to see the familiar sight of Gordon's head resting on his shoulder.

"What's cooking, love?" Gordon asked quietly, cuddling a little closer.

Henry grinned, nuzzling Gordon as he finished up. "Bolognese. Should technically be served with pappardelle, but we've only got fettucine."

"Meh. Sounds tasty."

Henry chuckled at Gordon's quiet acceptance of the change. Not that he would usually protest, but it was cute when Gordon just went along with Henry's food choices. Usually there'd be a token protest, if only for the sake of his lover's pride.

Gordon untangled himself from Henry, grabbing cutlery and heading to the couch as Henry scooped the pasta into bowls. With another scoop of sauce and a sprinkle of parmesan, the pasta was ready.

Henry brought the bowls over to find Gordon in the process of opening a bottle of wine for them to share. It was a merlot that Henry had been particularly fond of, and paired well with tomato sauces. He applauded the choice.

With bowls in their laps and wine in hand, they began to eat. Henry noted that Gordon kept glancing at him, and wondered what had brought about the lack of conversation. Gordon was quiet this evening.

Gordon was quietly eyeing Henry, mind running wild. Everything from the pasta and sauce to the way Henry's hair was fluffy and just long enough to fall over his eyes reminded him of when they'd first gotten together. He didn't want to break the comfortable ambience of clinking cutlery and soft jazz playing from the romcom on the TV.

"Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Gordon blinked, then relaxed slightly. "Nothing's wrong. You just look nice tonight. Reminds me of the first time you invited me to your place."

Henry smiled. "I remember. I made you the exact same dinner, panicking about what you'd prefer to eat, and then you turned up in jeans and a dress shirt and told me you wouldn't have minded even if I'd ordered pizza."

They shared a moment reminiscing, before Henry grinned at Gordon. 

"Remember what we did after that?"

Gordon returned the grin in full. "Your mattress was never the same. I didn't know you were such a saucy minx!"

Henry broke up in fits of giggles, and Gordon took a vaguely smug sip of his wine. As Henry calmed, wiping tears of laughter away, he reached over to squeeze Gordon's hand gently.

"I have never regretted that night."

Gordon felt his face immediately burn red with a blush, but he squeezed Henry's hand back.

"I'm glad," he whispered "because I love you."

Henry gathered up their empty bowls and set them on the coffee table beside their glasses, as Gordon dashed off to the bathroom. The sound of running water floated in briefly, before Gordon barreled back in to flop onto the couch.

Henry climbed gracefully into Gordon's lap, folding his legs neatly beneath him. Gordon purred softly, wrapping his arms around Henry and kissing him passionately. Henry melted eagerly into the kiss, putting his arms around Gordon's neck and holding him close.

When they pulled apart for air, there was lust in Henry's eyes. He cuddled Gordon a little tighter, shifting so he could straddle Gordon's waist.

"You drive me crazy when you do that, dear."

Gordon fully smirked. "I know."

As Henry leaned in for another intense kiss, Gordon closed the distance between them suddenly and his tongue slipped into Henry's mouth. Henry groaned and bucked his hips.

Gordon was entranced by the sight and feel of his boyfriend pinning him down, kissing him deeply. He wasn't sure where the energy to feel horny was coming from this evening, but he wasn't about to complain.

When Henry's hands began undoing the buttons of Gordon's shirt, he hurried to return the favour. Once their clothes fell to the floor, Gordon pulled Henry down to pepper kisses along his neck.

Henry let out a soft moan, and God if that didn't make Gordon even hornier. Everything Henry did was perfect in his eyes, and the way Henry pressed into his arms... 

Gordon flipped them so that Henry was resting with his back against the armrest, legs spread and Gordon kneeling between them. He grinned, and undid Henry's fly with his teeth. Henry's legs were trembling as Gordon pinned them apart, pressing gentle kisses to Henry's thighs but never quite touching where he needed it.

Henry let out a groan, cock twitching. "Fuck, Gordon... Stop teasing me!"

Gordon only mouthed at Henry through his boxers, watching Henry whimper and moan. His jeans were feeling decidedly tight, but he was too busy to undo them.

"Love, please!"

Henry's plea shattered what self control Gordon possessed, and he shoved Henry's jeans and boxers down. He began sucking Henry off, savouring every little noise that escaped Henry's mouth.

Henry was in bliss. The tight, wet heat of Gordon's mouth felt amazing around his dick, and Gordon's expression told Henry that his partner was enjoying this just as much.

His hand tangled in Gordon's hair, trying to get just that little bit deeper. Gordon groaned throatily, and Henry's grip tightened as his hips twitched upward. Another hum had Henry's nails raking the cushion beneath them as he muffled himself with his other hand.

Gordon pulled back, teasing the underside of Henry's cock, and watched as Henry turned into a debauched mess. His lover was begging, gasping, panting with pleasure as Gordon brought him closer to the edge.

Gordon switched to jerking Henry off instead, savouring every moan and whine that fell from his lips. Henry looked up at him, eyes hazy with desire. "Gordon, please…"

Gordon leaned close to kiss Henry, relishing the way Henry press forward to meet him. He sped up just a little, and Henry was suddenly clutching him like a drowning man clings to driftwood.

"Fuck, Gordon…"

Gordon grinned, and purred into Henry's ear.

"Cum for me, Henry."

Henry tensed beneath him, hips rocking into his lover's touch as he came into Gordon's hand. He let out a weak whine, burying his face in Gordon's neck.

Gordon gave Henry a moment to calm down, before scooping him off the couch and carrying him into the bedroom. Henry settled into the pillows, grinning tiredly at Gordon before yawning.

"Someone's tired."

Henry chuckled. "Oh, you know exactly why that is Gordon. You know _ exactly _ why."

Gordon scooted into bed, shucking off his jeans and spooning Henry. Henry, feeling something press against his back, turned over to give Gordon the look.

"You didn't…"

Gordon cut him off by pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

"I would… but I'm feeling lazy."

Henry rolled his eyes, laughing despite himself. Now, of all times, the man felt lazy. A true enigma, this one.

Gordon smirked. "Besides, it means I dream of you."

Henry swatted Gordon lightly on the arm. "Perv!"

Gordon cuddled Henry closer, and blinked as one of Henry's hands strayed lower than his waist.

"Henry, you don't have to…"

"Shush. I don't have to. I _ want _ to."

Henry played Gordon like a skilled musician, coaxing delicious sounds from his mouth. Gordon hid his face in Henry's neck, panting his partner's name over and over again.

"Henry, I… nngh, _ love _…"

Henry nuzzled Gordon as his hips bucked, softly crooning praise to him as he came down from the bliss Henry had brought him.

As Gordon lay gasping and twitching amongst the sheets, Henry whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Gordon."

Gordon wrapped Henry up in a hug, already drifting off.

"I love you too, Henry."

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated an Othello presentation for this...  
Frankly, a better use of my time.


End file.
